My little Miracle
by VampsWolfs22
Summary: What if Emmett and Rosalie did have a child, even though it was believed it could never happened. What if this child could age like a normal baby? Rosalie carried her for 9 months but she has both human and vampire abilities. As little Bella grows up she falls for a human. Will the Voltori find out about Bella? What will her parents say about the human? What happened to Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please comment and tell me how I did and if I should continue.**

**Disclamier: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. :( I'll get over it...**

**My little Miracle**

"Emmett, get out!" screamed Rosalie. "What did you do this time?" asked Esme. "I told her she was working too slow." said Emmett. "Have you guys noticed she's been more bitchy than usual?" asked Alice. "Yea." said everybody. "She's been hunting more than usual too." said Jasper. Rose ran out of the garage and into the bathroom. Emmett ran to follow her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Emmett. "I'm fine". said Rose. Rose came out of the bathroom. "Rosie, were you throwing up?" asked Emmett. "Yea." said Rose. "We're going to talk to Carlisle when he comes home." said Emmett. "OK." **-2 hours later- **Emmett and Rose go up to Carlisle's study. Rose knocks on the door. "Come in." said Carlisle.

"What do you two need?" asked Carlisle. "Carlisle, Rose has been acting more agitated and hunting more than normal. And, she just threw up a couple of hours ago." "Mhmmm... Rose come lay down on the table for me." said Carlisle. Carlisle raised her shirt up and felt on her stomach. He gasped. "What?" asked Rose. "It''s imposible." said Carlisle.

"What's impossible?" asked Emmett. "Rosalie, from what I've been told it looks like you're pregnant." said Carlisle. "What?" asked Rose. Carlisle put his hand on her arm and smiled. "Your pregnant, Rose." said Carlisle. "OMG! I'm going to have a baby." Rose and Emmett looked at each other and smiled. Emmett picked her up and spun her around and said, " We're having a baby, Rosie." "Finally." Said Emmett " I love you, Emmett." "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My first fanfic. This chapter is a little longer than the last one. Yay! Review and tell me if I should continue. xx**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT! I lied... Stephanie Meyer does :(**

**My Little Miracle**

**Rose POV**

"OK, Rose it looks like you're going to have a normal human pregnancy." said Carlisle. "What does that mean?" asked Emmett. "It means she will carry the baby for 9 months and will have both human food along with blood. It seems as though the baby will have both human and vampire abilities." "Do I really have to eat human food?"

"I'm afraid so." said Carlisle. "Yuck." " I know. It looks as though you're 3 months pregnant." "Wow." said Emmett. "You two are free to go. I'm sure the family are going to jump on you guys once you get downstairs." said Carlisle. I still couldn't believe I was finally going to have my wish, but not just my wish Esme's too.

**Emmett POV**

I can't believe my Rosie is going to give me a child. I wonder if it will be a little boy or girl. "Let's go downstairs, Em." said Rosie. "OK." As our feet touched the last step, Esme ran over and hugged us. "I'm so happy for you both. I'm going to be a grandmother." Rose smiled and hugged her back.

The others came over and congratulated us. "Thanks guys." "I wish Edward was here." signed Esme. "I know." said Alice. As she said my dead brothers name I couldn't help but think about how he died. He died protecting us from nomads. "Emmett." said Rosie. I looked at her and I knew she could see the sadness and pain in my eyes. "I miss him, too." said Rosie. I smiled and kissed her.

**Alice POV**

I get to go shopping for the baby! OMG! This will be amazing. The baby will get everyone's mind off of Edward's death.

"So, Rose when are we going shopping." "Oh NO." everyone said. "What?!" I said. Rose laughed and said, "Later, Alice. We will go shopping later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First fanfic. Review and tell me if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. :(**

**My Little Miracle**

"Rose let's go." said Alice. "I'm coming." "Wait." said Jasper. "What?" asked Esme. "Is anybody else wondering how Rose got pregnant?" asked Jasper. "Well, Jazz it's something that grown ups do..." said Emmett. "Not like that, idiot. I mean how can she be pregnant, our bodies are frozen." said Jasper. **-Everybody looks over at Carlisle- **"She was showing the signs of pregnancy, the throwing up, temper, and all that. I'm most certain that she is, it couldn't be anything else." said Carlisle. "Can you make sure?" asked Rose. "Yes, I can do an ultrasound." **-1 hour later- **

"Rose, you are indeed pregnant. Can you see his or her body there." "Yea." whispered Rose. "It's a bit early to find out if it's a boy or girl." "Thank You, Carlisle." said Emmett. "Your welcome, son." "Rose, let's go." said Alice. **-2 hours later- **"Rose, Carlisle said you should eat some human food, so I made you some soup." said Esme. "Thanks, Esme, it's really good." "Can't believe your eating that crap." said Emmett. "I know." laughed Jasper. "You know what both of yall can kiss my as-" "Language, Rosalie!" shouted Esme. **-They all looked at each other and laughed-**

**Unknown POV**

"Look at them all happy and shit. They took everything away from me. And, I'm going to take away their little miracle baby." "Madam, one of their members are already dead. Why kill the unborn child?" "Are you questioning me, Thomas?" "No,mam!" "Good, and that stupid boy killed his own self, he should not have gotten in the way. They don't know it, but their already dead." the unknown person whispered.

**A/N: For all of you that are wondering I don't know who Bella will be with when she gets older.**

** Love, Cstina!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry that I have not posted anything in a while. I had to have surgery so I've been on pain meds that make me sleepy and I have not been feeling well. I will have atleast 2 new chapters up by next Friday, I might even put 3 chapters up. So, that's all and again I'm sorry for being gone so long.**

**Love, Cstina!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First fanfiction. Comment and tell me if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to .**

**My Little Miracle**

**-Time Skip: 2 months-**

** Emmett's POV**

I still can't believe my Rosie is 4 months pregnant. Only 5 more months to go. "Emmett, where are you?"asked Rosie. "Upstairs. I'm coming down now." I said. "Yes, Rosie?" "It's nothing. I just wanted to be near you." "Awwww, Rosie." "Shut up, Em. Don't ruin the moment." "OK, baby." -2 hours later- "Rose, lunch." called Esme. -Me and Rosie walked into the kitchen and I sat her down on my lap and put my hands on her now round belly-

"Here you go, Rose." said Esme as she put her hand on Rose's stomach. "Thank You, Esme." said Rosie. "Do you guys find out the sex of the baby today?" asked Esme. "I hope so." said Rosie. -1 hour later- "Well, Emmett, Rose are you ready to see if you're having a girl or a boy?" asked Carlisle. "Yes!" shouted Rosie and I. "Ok, ok no need to shout." laughed Carlisle. "Let's see if he or she is going to let us have a look. There! Do you see that? It looks like it's a girl." said Carlisle. "Oh My God, look you can see her little viga-" "Stop, don't say that word." I said. "Well, she doesn't have a pen-" "I know." I said. "Ok, Em whatever." said Rosie.

"Thank You, Dad." smiled Rosie as she got up from the table. "You're welcome, sweetheart." said Carlisle. "How does it feel old man, you're going to be a grandpa." I said. "It feels good, son." laughed Carlisle.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm a little late. And, I don't really know if you find out the sex of a baby at 4 months so yea. Any way, I should have a new chapter up in a couple of days. Thanks for being patcient. The baby might kick in the next chapter. hint, hint**

**Love, Cstina!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First fanfiction. Continue or stop it? Please comment.**

**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT:(**

**5th Chapter**

**Unknown POV**

"Thomas!" "Coming, madam." said Thomas. "Where were you?" "Hunting, mistress." "Where are my newborns?" "Training,mam." "Will they be ready?" "Of course, mam. We have many years until we attack." "Many years? Many years?! We only have 18 years until the child is grown. We don't know what she will be capable of." "That's why we will have people watching her, mistress." "Good, good. I can't wait to put the Cullens through the pain I was put through when they killed my mate and my best friend."

**Thomas POV**

"Yes, mistress." I said. "You may leave now, Thomas." she said. I left quickly. I can't let her kill the child. I will help the Cullens. I will help my niece. I won't let her kill my brother's child. Don't worry brother, I will help you.

**Emmett's POV**

"Good morning,baby." I said to my Rosie. "Morning." she said. "Are you hungry?" "Yes." "Let's go downstairs,then." "Good morning, you two." said Esme. "Morning, Mom." said Rose and I at the same time. Esme just smiled. "So, Mom are you ready to spoil your granddaughter?" Rose asked. "Of course, I'm ready." "Ha, Ha." laughed Rose. "We have to go shop-" Rose cut her sentence and gasped. "What's wrong, Rosie?" I asked. "The baby just kicked." "What?" I said. "Feel it." I put my hand on her stomach and my baby girl kicked. "Wow." I said. Esme put her hand on her Rose's stomach and she kicked again. "Oh My." said Esme. Alice and Jasper came in and Alice said, Rose, can I feel ." "Of course, Ali." Alice felt her stomach and so did Jasper. "Wow." said Jasper. We heard Alice sniffile. "What's wrong, darling?" asked Jasper. "Nothing, I'm just so happy. We won't be sad anymore." said Alice. "Oh, Alice." said Rose as her and Esme started crying.

**-1 hour later-**

**Rose POV**

"What are you going to name the baby?" asked Esme. "Um.. I don't know. What do you guys think?" " Have you talked to Emmett about it?" asked Esme. "Yes, he's going to give her her middle name." "I always liked the name Isabella." said Alice. "I like it." said Esme. "So do I." I said. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle came in. "What do you think her middle name should be, Em?" I asked. "How about Marie." said Emmett. "Why, Marie?" asked Carlisle. " My mother's name was Marie." said Emmett. "I like it." I said. "OK, so it's settled. Her name is Isabella Marie Macartney Cullen. Her nickname shall be Bella." said Alice. "I like it alot." said Carlisle.

**A/N: So, who do you think the Unknown person is? What about Thomas? Baby Bella will be in the next chapter. I will update every Sunday and if I don't update on Sunday then I will definatly do it by Tuesday. Love, Cstina!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Comment, please and tell me if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... YET!**

**My Little Miracle**

**-TIME SKIP: 5 MONTHS LATER-**

**Rose POV**

"I can't believe I'm 9 months pregnant. I should be due any day now. "Em." "Yes, Rose." "Can you help me downstairs." "Of course." He helped me down the stairs and I sat on the couch and as soon as I sat down I felt the most horrible pain I ever felt since the change. "Ow!" I shouted. "What's wrong?" asked Emmett. " I think I just had a contraction." "Are you sure?" "Yes." I said. "OK. I'll call Carlisle." **-30 minutes later- **

"How far apart are her contractions?" asked Carlisle as he walked in. " About 8 minutes apart." said Emmett. I wondered where Esme was I knew that Alice and Jasper went hunting. She must be in her room or the kitchen. "Has her water broke, yet?" "Nope." "OK, let's get her up to the room." They helped me off the stairs as we walked up the stairs. As we were walking I felt like something wet and sticky coming down my leg, just as I looked down a horrible pain took over and my knees buckle. "Her water just broke." said Emmett. "I need Esme." I mouned out. "I'm here, sweetheart." said Esme when I looked at her she had flour on her check, so she was in the kitchen. They rushed me into the room and layed me on the bed.

Carlisle checked me and told me it was time to push. It hurted so bad. Esme was on my left telling me to just breath and it would be ok. Emmet was on my right holding my hand and looking down at Carlisle. After hours of pushing I finally heard a beautiful cry. "It's a girl." said Carlisle. I could see he was fighting tears as well as Esme. I looked over at Emmett to see his lip trembling. He looked down at me and told me he loved me and saying thank you over and over again. I just kissed him and and told him I loved him too. Emmett cut the cord and Carlisle came and put her in my arms as he and Esme cleaned me up. About 20 minutes later Alice and Jasper ame in and Bella was passed around. "She is so cute! Our family is finally complete." said Alice. I just smiled at her. A couple of minutes later they left and game Emmett, Bella, and I some alone time.

"I still can't believe she's here." whispered Emmett. "I still can't believe this even happened." I said. "Well, believe it, Rosie. Because it happened and now she's here." I smiled at him and gave Bella to him. He looked down at her and said, "I'll never let anybody hurt you. You'll always be my baby girl, my Izzy." I just smiled at them and thanked God for letting me have such an amazing family, wonderful husband and my baby girl.

**A/N: I don't know Bella's actual B-Day so I'll say September 22,1994. Also, in the next chapter I will be skipping time as in Bella will be 1 year old and that's how I will do the rest of the chapters for example if Bella will be 1 in the next chapter she will be 5 in the one after that and 10, 15, and the story will real really pick up when she's 17. When she's 17 you all will meet her soul mate(remember it's not going to be Edward) and you all will find out who the unknown person is. Yall will properly see her power when she is 15. And, that's all I have to say for now.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS;) from CSTINA!**


End file.
